Love Me Like You Do
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason endgame
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Fanfiction was down yesterday, so I wasn't able to post the first chapter to this new story I have been telling you about. The site is finally up again, so here it is, yay! LOL. I hope you will like this new story as much as I've been enjoying writing it.**

 **A/N #2: Ever since Jason returned from the dead and with no memory, I have wanted to put my own spin on the current storyline. I have liked it so far...until Elizabeth agreed to give Ric another chance. I was debating when to start this story (where I'd like the story to start) and I decided after the 3/31/2015 episode. Ric and Elizabeth were at Kelly's discussing how Jake went back to his 'wife' even though Jake wants to be with Liz. Ric asked her for another chance and she admitted she was feeling pressured. While I like the actor who plays Ric, I don't like his character since he broke up Jake/Liz so he could have her for himself. I don't agree with the storyline surrounding Liz/Jake/Ric/Nikolas/Hayden and any other characters that are supporting the main characters. If I had a chance to write it, this is how I would do it. I may change a few storylines that were played in the past that I didn't agree with down the line (some I know you don't agree with. either. lol). Just so you know, Sam, will be shown sometimes in this story, BUT ONLY for storyline purposes, meaning when she's needed. I do not like Sam so I don't plan on writing her in this story unless I need her. She's part of the current storyline, so obviously she will be used occasionally, but this will be strictly a Liason story. Some storyline's you may not agree with and that's fine. This story isn't for everyone. For those of you that that do like this story, please let me know. I wanna stay ahead a few chapters, so this story won't be updated daily. I'll try updating every two weeks, but no promises. Ever since I heard the song 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding, I have wanted to do a story off it and this story inspired me. No matter what, Liason will be endgame. It may take time getting there, though. Rest assured, I will continue my other stories that you (my loyal readers) love. I just couldn't resist doing this one, too. I may get past details wrong. I'm not perfect. If anything, I'm putting my own spin on it all. Any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you to my beta (candyhearts22) for editing this and any other chapters she is kind enough to proof in the future. All mistakes are my own in the end. This story will be rated 'T' for now for cursing. When it changes to 'M', I will give you a heads up. It will be rated 'M' down the road. Anyways, enjoy! I don't own GH, just my own plot.**

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Artist: Ellie Goulding**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 1**

(Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what to do. She cared for Ric and a part of her would always love him as they were married twice. But did she really want to give him another chance? They both had baggage from their pasts. However, what bothered her the most was his scheming methods. She knew Ric wasn't fond of Jake or her feelings for him. She knew Ric hated it even more that Jake had feelings for her, too. Elizabeth and Jake didn't plan on growing closer, but that's what happened. What annoyed Elizabeth was when Ric defended Jake then attempted to tell him to take the prison deal. That was a deal breaker in her book. She couldn't believe Ric's nerve)

(Elizabeth softened a little bit when Ric apologized for what he did to Jake and admitted he was jealous. When Ric asked his ex if she had feelings for Jake, she couldn't deny it. She felt a connection to Jake. It was almost weird for her as the way Jake acted, his attitude, among other things...it was like he reminded her of Jason. She knew it was impossible, though. Jason was dead. He wasn't coming back, no matter how much she missed him. Jake reminded her so much of the love of her life. She had to put those thoughts away)

(Ric wanted Elizabeth back. He made that desire crystal clear. She just wasn't sure it was the best idea. She had to give Ric props for making his case clear. She knew Cameron and Aiden loved Ric. Cameron had stated he wanted his mother and Ric back together. She didn't want that to be the only reason she went back to Ric as that wasn't fair to anyone. She couldn't help but wonder what to do)

(Elizabeth has just finished her shift at General Hospital. After a long day, she was looking forward to just relaxing at home. Audrey was kind in offering to take the boys for the night so Elizabeth could have some time for herself. Just as she is about to get on the elevator, Jake comes out of it. There was an awkward silence between the two. They both smiled politely as they wondered what to say. After what felt like an eternity, Jake ends the silence)

Jake: "Just finishing a shift?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes." (chuckles slightly) "Long day as usual."

Jake: "Yeah, I hear ya."

(There is another awkward silence between them until Jake breaks the ice)

Jake: (sighs) "I hate how things are between us now."

(Elizabeth briefly closes her eyes and looks at him in sadness)

Liz: "I hate it, too."

Jake: "If I had it my way, Hayden never would've come back." (scoffs) "I don't even remember her."

Liz: "That's probably due to your brain surgery." (sighs) "If I were honest, I wish she wouldn't have come back, either." (shrugs) "But she did. We have to accept the fact that you have a wife." (sadly) "You may not remember her, but it isn't fair to her that she's been put in this position."

(Jake attempts to comfort the woman he adores by taking a step forward and touches her face)

Jake: "It's not fair to you, either. I hate what this is doing to you, Elizabeth."

Liz: (politely smiles) "It's okay, Jake."

Jake: (shakes his head) "No, it's not. It's not okay. You don't deserve this, any of this."

(She takes a step back as a way to try stopping whatever feelings are fighting to take over)

Liz: "You don't deserve this, either. I know you didn't plan on Hayden coming back into your life. But she's here. I know you don't remember her, so that's why you need to spend more time together. You'll remember her."

(Jake fights to control his emotions. He wants so badly to touch her sweet face. To kiss those red lips, like he did before on their first date at her house. To take her in his arms and just hold her, block out everything else in the world. He knew that was impossible, though. He hasn't known Elizabeth for very long, but he didn't care. What he felt for her was real. It was something he didn't want to let go of. He shook his head and looks at her in determination)

Jake: "What if I don't want to remember her? What if I want her to stay hidden in the back of my mind where my other lost memories are? What if I'd rather be with you? You're the one I want, Elizabeth. Ever since we first met, I felt a connection with you. I-I can't explain it as my memory is gone. But there are times I get these...flashes of you or your voice." (smiles) "Your beautiful voice." (shakes his head) "I can't explain it."

Liz: (shakes her head in confusion) "I can't, either."

(She wants so much to give into her feelings. To feel her lips on his. She knows she can't, though. She will not come between Jake and his newfound wife. If she had one wish, it would be to make Hayden go away. It was no use as Hayden was here to stay. To claim the man that Elizabeth has come to care deeply for. She shakes her head and knows she needs to put on a brave front, otherwise she fears she wouldn't be able to resist him)

Liz: "As much as we want to be together, Jake, we know we can't. Friends are all we can ever be. You have a wife now. You may not remember her, but she's here to stay. I'm sure the flashes you're having is of someone in a previous life." (confused) "I don't understand why they would be of me."

Jake: (shakes his head) "Me, either. But maybe it's a sign. It's like my memories are fighting to return." (chuckles) "Kinda weird that I'd be having flashbacks of you and not of Hayden." (shakes his head) "I can't explain it, Elizabeth. It's you I've always had the connection with."

Liz: "I feel the connection, too, Jake. However, we need to accept the fact that there is no 'us'." (sighs sadly) "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

(As much as she wants to stay and fall into his arms, she knows she can't. She walks away and vanishes into the elevator. Jake watches helplessly as he lets her go)

Jake: (sighs deeply) "I wish I could explain it. I have been getting flashbacks of you, not of Hayden. How can that be? I have no memories of my past. But you, Elizabeth...for some reason...you're the one that I feel the connection with. You're the one I have flashbacks of. I wish I knew what to do."

 **Chapter 1 Done**

 **What do you think? Is this good/bad so far? Let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**

 **A/N #3: Incase any of you are wondering about the picture with this story, being BM is now Jason Morgan, I thought it was only appropriate that he be in it with Rebecca Herbst. I will always love Steve Burton as Jason, but being it's clear SB isn't coming back, I learned to accept BM as JM. It's fine if you don't like BM as Jason as everyone is entitled to their opinions, but please don't let that stop you from enjoying the story. Thank you for listening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to 'Guest', Candyhearts22, trini12180, arcoiris0502, babeboo1968, kikimoo, Bryke13, and 'Guest2' for leaving feedback. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. To those of you that wondered, I plan on continuing this story. As long as you keep the reviews coming asking for updates/letting me know what you think, I will keep posting. Thank you for the follows/favorites as well. I'm not crazy about the storyline featuring Liason as the writers are making Elizabeth out to be the bitch and Sam out to be the heroine when in my opinion, it's the exact opposite. I hope you will be pleased with how the story goes. I don't own GH, but I do own the plot.**

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Artist: Ellie Goulding**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 2**

***The Next Day***

(Ric was getting antsy. The first couple of times he knocked, there was no answer. Finally, he heard a 'coming' before the person answers the door, opening it)

Ric: "Took you long enough."

(Ric sighs deeply as he walks into Hayden's hotel room. She rolls her eyes in annoyance before speaking)

Hayden: "Sorry. I was in the bathroom. You know, you don't need to check on me 24/7. I'm doing just fine."

(Ric looks at her and sarcastically laughs. He folds his arms and tilts his head before speaking)

Ric: "How are things going with you and Jake? And don't tell me 'fine' because I know they're not."

(Hayden walks toward Ric and plays with her hair a little before shrugging)

Hayden: "Well, it would be nice if he was more into me instead of that Webber girl." (scoffs) "I thought the whole point of this whole charade was for me and Jake to ride off into the sunset and for you and Elizabeth to live happily ever after."

Ric: (raises his eyebrows) "Well, that would happen if you worked your magic more on Jake." (sighs) "Hayden, I'm not paying you to just stand around and hoping Jake comes to you on his own. I'm paying you so you can convince him you are his wife and he needs to treat you as such."

Hayden: (folds her arms) "Yeah, well, it's kinda hard to when he's thinking of Lizzie all of the time." (raises her eyebrows) "What about you? How are you handling it?"

(Ric glares at his partner in crime as he was getting frustrated with her lack of help. Of course, she may disagree with that, yet in his mind, it was the truth. He hired Hayden to help him succeed in breaking up Jake and Elizabeth for good. What the lawyer didn't plan on was their connection getting stronger by the minute. Ric knew he needed to step up his game and Miss Barnes was part of that plan. He rubs his chin with his hand as he attempts to think. Think, he told himself! He loved Elizabeth. He has always loved her. He knows her better than anyone else ever could. Hell, even better than Jake Doe. Ric couldn't for the life of him see what Elizabeth saw in Jake. Jake was nothing. A meaningless guy with no history or no memory. What did his love see in Jake? Ric knew Elizabeth loved to help others. As much as Ric loved Elizabeth, he knew helping others was one of her fatal flaws. Sometimes she cared too much. In this case, it was Jake's. Ric knew he needed to put a stop to that)

Ric: "I asked her for another chance. Yes, she had just broken up with Jake, but I'm sure she'll realize what she truly wants and come to her senses."

Hayden: (tilts her head) "And if she doesn't?"

Ric: (smirks) "That's where you come in."

(Meanwhile, at General Hospital, Elizabeth is currently at the Nurse's Station going through some files. While she tries to focus on her work, she can't help but remember the previous day when she was talking to Jake. He admitted that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He made a bold move in admitting that he would rather be with her over his wife, Hayden. While Elizabeth understood that he had no memories of his 'wife', she reminded him it takes time for everything to come back to him. What she really wanted to tell him was that she cared for him too and missed him terribly. She didn't care that Jake couldn't remember his past. She didn't care that he couldn't remember his 'wife'. She also didn't care if he had a criminal background. No, what she knew about Jake was what he felt in his heart. What he felt on the inside. She knew, just by interacting with him, that he was a caring man who treated people kindly. Everyone had flaws. She knew that. To Elizabeth, Jake was normal)

(She knew if Jake ever did get his memory back, he would probably go back to any family he had. Elizabeth understood that. It would probably break her heart as she has grown quite attached to Mr. Doe. Or Mr. Barnes, she should probably call him as that is technically his name)

(A part of Elizabeth couldn't help but be curious on the mysterious 'Hayden'. All of what Hayden said about Jake and proved about Jake seemed to make sense. Hayden had pictures, documents, and a wedding ring as proof of her marriage to Jake. So, Elizabeth should accept it. Her heart was telling her not to, though. Carly sure as hell didn't believe Hayden. Elizabeth had to give her former enemy props on her fierceness. Despite all the 'proof', Carly had a feeling something was fishy about the timing of all this. Elizabeth had that feeling, too, but when Hayden presented Jake's previous brain surgery scans, she honestly didn't know what to believe. She wanted to keep hoping, yet how could she? Hayden was seriously starting to become a thorn on Elizabeth's side)

(Elizabeth tries not to notice Jake coming off the elevator. She could never get over how handsome he always looked. Not to mention sexy. She was starting to blush. She knew she needed to calm down. She was hoping he wouldn't see her. Kinda hard not to see her with her body behind the counter of the Nurse's Station, though. She sighs nervously when Jake sees her. He offers a polite smile before walking slowly towards her. When he finally reaches her, he stops. He nervously slides his hands in his jean pockets)

Jake: (clears his throat) "How are you?"

Liz: (nods) "I'm doing fine. You?"

Jake: "I'm doing okay, I guess. I have a routine checkup with Patrick."

Liz: (slightly concerned) "Are you okay?"

Jake: (nods) "Yeah. He just wants to make sure there are no side effects or lasting effects or whatever to my brain surgery that he performed."

Liz: (smiles) "Well, he is the best."

Jake: (chuckles) "That's what everyone tells me."

Liz: (smiles politely) "How's Hayden?"

Jake: (snorts) "Now, I know you're not really interested in that part of my so called life, are you?"

Liz: (scoffs lightly) "No, I guess not." (smiles politely) "She seems nice."

Jake: (shrugs) "Yeah. She asks me a lot if I remember anything about our life together." (sighs) "I admit I feel a little pressured by it."

Liz: "She needs to understand some memories take time coming back."

(Jake's expression showed his confusion. Elizabeth looks at him with curious eyes)

Liz: "What are you thinking about?"

Jake: (trying to understand) "It's just...with the flashbacks I've been having lately, you'd think they would be of Hayden..." (to Liz) "...And not of you."

(Elizabeth wasn't completely sure why he was having flashbacks of her. Could they be when he was patient at the hospital recently? She never met him before when he first arrived at the hospital after being run over. She knew he had some reconstructive surgery as his face was that damaged. She shakes her head in confusion as well)

Liz: "I don't know, either, why you would be having flashbacks of me. As far as I know, we've never met before. I know you had reconstructive surgery, so your face is different." (tilts her head) "What are your flashbacks?"

(Jake looks away in confusion as he tries to remember the bits and pieces of memory he had before. He squints his eyes before something comes)

****Flashback***

Jason: (smiles) "You want to go for a ride?"

Liz: (chuckles) "I'd love to go for a ride."

Jason: "It's a little bit chilly out."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "You'll keep me warm. You always look out for me."

Jason: (nods & smiles) "I always will. Are you ready for the best ride of your life?"

Liz: "Always. With you, I have the best time."

***End Flashback***

(Jake closes his eyes and shakes his head as he rubs his eyes. Elizabeth doesn't know whether to comfort him or leave him be. The decision is made for her when he recovers. He looks at her, but it's obvious he was a little confused)

Liz: (worriedly) "Are you okay? Did you have a flashback or a memory of something?"

Jake: (tilts his head) "I think so."

Liz: "Do you remember what it was about?"

(Jake looks away briefly before facing her with a puzzled face)

Jake: "Did you and I...did we ever go for motorcycle rides?"

(She looks at him in shock. How could Jake have known that? The only person she has ever gone on motorcycle rides with was...she quickly shakes her head at the thought. No, it wasn't possible. It-It couldn't be. The person who took her for rides was gone. He is dead. As much as she wished he was still alive, he's not. She needed to accept that. Jake could tell his flashback or whatever it was caused her to feel uneasy)

Jake: "Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't meant to cause you distress."

(Elizabeth quickly shakes her head and smiles at the man in front of her)

Liz: "No, you're fine. Do you recognize any of the voices in your flashbacks?"

Jake: "One of them sounded like you. But that's impossible being I just met you after my accident." (shrugs) "Maybe it is a memory." (hopeful look) "Is it possible we've met before my accident?"

(She ponders his question. She doesn't see how unless he is who she privately thinks he was. Again, that was impossible. She needed to get rid of those thoughts. Elizabeth knew as much as she tried to fight it, she was falling for Jake. He was reminding her more and more of...him. She shakes her head and smiles at Jake)

Liz: "Who knows? I guess there's always that possibility."

(All of a sudden, Patrick comes from around the corner to duo)

Patrick: (smiles) "Hey there. How's my patient doing?"

Jake: (nods to Patrick) "Good."

Patrick: (slightly winces) "Did I interrupt something?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, you're fine. We were just talking." (to Jake) "Hope your appointment goes well."

Jake: (smiles politely) "Thanks."

(Jake is tempted to touch her hand with his before walking away. He knew that was wrong, though, considering he was a married man. That didn't stop him from wanting to. Jake and Elizabeth share one last longing look before he walks away with Patrick. Elizabeth sighs deeply as she thinks back to Jake's flashback)

Liz: "Why did I lie about the possibility of knowing him before his accident? His face is different now, so I could have met him before." (raises her eyebrows) "But that flashback of his...it's so similar to something I shared with Jason."

(She looks down in sadness as she recalls the memory. She can't help the small smile from forming)

Liz: "It always rode with Jason. He loved giving me motorcycle rides. I loved them, too." (sighs) "Jake isn't Jason. Jason died two years ago. It isn't possible for Jason to be alive."

 **Chapter 2 Done**

 **Thank you for reading and for those who take the time to review, follow, and favorite so you don't miss an update. Regarding any flashbacks in these chapters/in this story, I don't remember all the details/words, so I do the best I can. My beta has been helpful, but obviously, no one is perfect. There's a chance the flashbacks won't be precise, so please pay more attention to the storylines. Thanks! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those to take a minute to leave feedback as well as follow/favorite. I really appreciate. I enjoy hearing your thoughts, so please keep it up. To maryrose59 (I have more plans for Jake having flashes. Between me and my beta, I wanted them to be as realistic as possible. Thanks for the review!), lrobsinson01 (lol. I agree), Guest (here is Chapter 3 as requested-thank you for the feedback), babeboo1968 (Thanks! I'm glad you like the flashbacks. Please keep in mind that I don't remember every exact Liason moment so there is a possibility that I'll get certain flashback details wrong. Hope you don't mind), GreenLeoFiend (I see your point. Right now, even though Jason is technically 'Jake', I see the character as 'Jake' for right now until he officially has his memories back. I honestly don't know what I want his profession to be right now, but my main concern is making sure that Liz is not portrayed like she is on the show-the bitch-because she is my favorite female character and I love 'Liason/Lake' together. I love writing for them. It makes me mad how the writers are writing her), guest2 (Thanks! Here is Chapter 3), ilovedana53 (Thank you for the review and I'm glad you are enjoying the story). Thank you to reina13 for leaving feedback on Chapter 1 and 2. I appreciate it. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Artist: Ellie Goulding**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 3**

(The next day, Elizabeth decided to take Cameron and Aiden to the park as she has the day off. She loved her job, no question, but it felt nice having a day off. She had loads of laundry she knew she could be doing or some housework to catch up on. Then she realized it had been awhile since she had taken her sons to the park. She knew she didn't need to ask as they had been wanting to go. She chuckles at their enthusiasm. Once they get to the park, Cameron heads straight for the slide. Cameron always did say that was his favorite at the park. As for Aiden, he wanted to go on the toddler swing. He always seemed to be full of smiles while on it. Elizabeth loved pushing her son on the swing as well as watching Cameron on the playground)

(As Elizabeth is pushing Aiden, she notices Jake walking by. She has a slight smile as she speaks)

Liz: "Hi, Jake."

(Jake looks at who is speaking to him. He offers a smile as he nods)

Jake: "Hi."

(He stops walking and goes to her. He sees her pushing Aiden on the toddler swing)

Jake: (smiles) "Hi, Aiden."

Aiden: (smiles) "Hi, Jake."

Jake: (to Liz) "I-I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Liz: (shakes her head) "You didn't. I'm the one that called out to you, remember?" (chuckles)

Jake: (nods & chuckles) "Very true."

Liz: (sighs) "I wanted to apologize for my rudeness the other day."

Jake: (shakes his head) "You weren't rude. You were right." (chuckles) "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me."

Liz: (confused) "For what?"

Jake: (shrugs) "For wanting something I can never have. I know I can't, but it doesn't mean I accept it in my heart."

(Jake's confession leaves her heartbroken. She knew it was wrong to lust after a man she couldn't have, a married man, to be exact. But like Jake said, that didn't stop her heart from yearning after him, too. Granted, she didn't know much about Jake 'Barnes'. What she learned, though, she liked. She knew it was a possibility that he used to do shady things. She didn't care, though. She accepted him the way he was. She liked him the way he was. Is it possible that she loved him the way he was? She didn't know that yet)

Liz: (nods & whispers) "I know how you feel."

(Jake looks at her in slight shock, causing her to look at Aiden. Jake didn't expect her to say that. He couldn't help but be happy at her confession. He may be selfish by thinking that, but he didn't fucking care. He knew it was wrong to lust after a woman that wasn't his wife. Hayden had proof that they were married. Photos, documents, and his hospital x-rays. If it hadn't been for Elizabeth believing Hayden because of the x-rays, Jake probably would've been skeptical about the whole thing. The fact was, he believed Elizabeth more than Hayden on things, on many things)

(Before Jake or Elizabeth can say anything else, they hear a pair of running feet coming towards them)

Cameron: (shouts) "Jake! Jake!"

(Jake turns his attention to the ten year old. He smiles at the boy and pats him on the shoulders)

Jake: "How are you doing, buddy?"

Cameron: (nods) "Good. It's not the same without you at the house, though."

(Elizabeth and Jake share a nervous glance at each other before Elizabeth steps in)

Liz: "Cameron, remember what I told you? Jake lost his memory so he didn't know who he was until a woman named Hayden came and said she was his wife."

Cameron: (shakes his head) "I don't think that's fair." (sighs sadly) "I miss you. It feels like I never get to see you anymore."

(Jake briefly closes his eyes in sadness. Jake looks at Elizabeth, who is clearly affected by her son's comment. Jake kneels down to Cameron's level and looks at the young boy in the eyes)

Jake: "I promise you, Cameron, I will never abandon you. I know I'm not at your house anymore, but I hope you know I am always, _always_ here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

Cameron: (hopeful look) "You really promise?"

Jason: (seriously) "I really promise. I miss you, too, buddy." (clears his throat) "I'm sure your mom won't mind if I come over sometime and hang out with you and Aiden."

(Cameron looks at his mom with a pleading face. Jake felt guilty as he probably shouldn't have said that without Elizabeth's permission. He would respect it if her answer was a no. He looks at her nervously)

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Jake is more than welcome to stop over and see you and your brother. I know you miss him now that he's no longer living with us. Remember, though, it was only temporary that Jake was living with us."

Cameron: "Yeah, I know."

(Aiden squirms in his toddler seat, so Elizabeth lets him out. Cameron and Aiden go play more on the playground. Elizabeth folds her arms and Jake slides his hands in his pants pockets)

Jake: "I hope I didn't put you in a bad spot when I told Cameron I'm always there for him."

Liz: "No, you didn't." (smiles) "He adores you."

Jake: (smiles) "I adore him, too."

(Jake wanted to bad to take her in his arms and tell her what was in his heart. He knew he had no right. He scratches his neck with his hand and clears his throat before looking at her)

Jake: "I know I need to honor my marriage vows. I know that. But I can't help how I feel, either. I miss you. I miss you in my arms. I miss your lips against mine. Hell, I even crave your body next to mine. If Hayden hadn't have shown up that night, we would've..."

(Elizabeth faces him and tries her best to be firm, even though she wants nothing more than to rush into his very willing arms)

Liz: "But Hayden DID show up that night, Jake. As much as I wanted to take our relationship to the next level that night, I'm relieved we didn't. Jake, you're married. I know you wish you weren't, but you are. I could never forgive myself for sleeping with a married man. No matter how much I care for you..." (shakes her head) "I won't be known as 'the other woman'."

(Meanwhile, at Hayden's hotel room, she is looking out the window when there's a knock at her door. She wonders who it could be. She walks fast to the door when there's another knock)

Hayden: (sighs) "Okay! I'm coming!"

(She reaches the door and opens it, revealing a person she's never met before)

Hayden: (weirdly) "Who the hell are you?"

Person: "We need to talk."

 **Chapter 3 Done**

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Feel free to follow/favorite so you don't miss an update. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the feedback! If you have a minute, I'd love to hear more from you. I'm not getting many views on this story or the reviews in Chapter 3 that I did in the first two chapters, so I'm not sure if this story is living up to your expectations? I am a little bit ahead on this story, but I don't want to spend time writing it if no one will let me know what they think. I enjoy writing it, though. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next update.**

 **Reina: Thank you for leaving feedback on the chapters so far. I appreciate it.**

 **Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review!**

 **ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! You will find out next chapter who the person is. hehe.**

 **Mindy Young: Thanks for the review! I am a little bit ahead in this story, to answer your question. Thanks.**

 **arcoiris0502: Thanks, Iris, for the review. I appreciate it. I don't like what the writers are doing to Elizabeth, either. In my opinion, they are ruining her character. I will forever be a fan of Elizabeth and if they're not going to put her with Jake/Jason for good, then I'll put my own spin on the storyline (which I'm doing). I can't stand Sam and her holier than thou attitude. I agree with you. They're going to make Sam out to be the heroine and Elizabeth the villain.**

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Artist: Ellie Goulding**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 4**

(Hayden faces the mystery person with a weird look. She had never seen the person, much less heard of them. She narrows her eyes as she continues to meet the guys' eyes)

Hayden: "Who the hell are you?"

Guy: (clears his throat) "I take it you don't know me."

Hayden: (scoffs) "Well, obviously not. I've never seen you before in my life. Now I'll ask you again...who the hell are you?"

Guy: "Can I come in?"

Hayden: "Why would I let a complete stranger in my room? For all I know, you're an ax murderer."

Guy: (chuckles) "I assure you I'm not an ax murderer. My name is Nikolas Cassadine."

Hayden: (shrugs) "Again, am I supposed to know you?"

Nikolas: (raises his eyebrows) "Maybe not. But I know you, Hayden Barnes. That is, if that's what your real name is."

Hayden: (huffs) "How dare you? What else would my name be?"

Nikolas: "That depends on who you're working for."

(Nikolas walks past Hayden so he can go into her room. She scoffs as she turns around and shuts the door)

Hayden: "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just barge in!"

Nikolas: (chuckles softly) "Watch me."

(Hayden goes to her phone and starts dialing)

Hayden: "That's it. I'm calling the police."

Nikolas: (nods) "Go ahead. Then you can explain to them as well on whom you're working for."

(Hayden stops dialing and studies Nikolas's facial expressions to see whether or not he's bluffing)

Hayden: "I don't know what you 'think' you know, Nikolas, is it? I'm not working for anyone. I'm just a married woman trying to reconnect with her husband."

Nikolas: "Oh, yes. The infamous Jake Doe...or Barnes, as you say."

Hayden: "Yes, that is his name."

Nikolas: "Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Miss Barnes."

(Hayden attempts to play coy at the stranger in front of her. She didn't know what his game was)

Hayden: "Okay, Mr. Cassadine. I'll bite. What am I up to?"

(Nikolas slowly walks to Hayden until their faces are mere inches apart)

Nikolas: "I know the guy you're married to isn't actually your husband." (chuckles confidently) "How do I know that? Because the person you're working for is not totally bright. If I can figure out this ruse, others will, too." (serious look) "Now, the only question is... who are you working for? Something tells me I already know."

(Hayden tries not to show her nervousness)

(At Elizabeth's house, she is folding some laundry in the living room when there's a knock at her door. She quits what she's doing and goes to the door, answering it)

Liz: (surprised) "Ric. H-Hi."

Ric: (smiles) "Hello, Elizabeth. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, I was just catching up on laundry." (smiles) "Never ending."

(She lets him inside, which he appreciates. She walks to the front of the couch with him following. She looks at him apologetically)

Liz: "Sorry for the mess. I guess having two boys doesn't always leave a house clean."

Ric: (chuckles) "It's okay." (tenderly) "Your house is perfect."

(The way he says that makes Elizabeth blush. He observes her facial expressions and chuckles)

Ric: "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "I don't know about that." (briefly glances at herself) "Look at me. I'm a mess."

(Ric walks towards her until he reaches his destination. He runs his hand down the side of her face. He uses his thumb to brush it against her bottom lip. He stares at her red lips. He was so tempted to lean down and kiss them, but he knew better. He offers a smile)

Ric: "You're always beautiful to me, Elizabeth. Never doubt that." (chuckles) "You could be wearing a paper bag and you'd still be radiant."

Liz: (chuckles) "Okay, now you're delirious."

Ric: (tilts his head) "Deliriously in love with you."

(She is caught off-guard with his confession. Granted, she knew how he felt, but she still didn't expect him to say that when she was sorting out her feelings. He notices her speechless expression)

Ric: (smiles) "Don't worry. No pressure. I just wanted you to know how much I love you."

Liz: (chuckles) "Yes, I know." (smiles) "Any woman would be happy or honored to be with you."

Rick: (smiles tenderly) "Well, I wouldn't feel the same for those other women as the woman I care for is right in front of me."

(Elizabeth knew he meant well, but she was starting to feel bad for him. Here he was pouring out his heart and she wasn't doing the same. Then again, she has been as honest as she possibly could regarding her torn feelings. She sighs as she briefly looks down)

Liz: "I care about you. I think that part is obvious. I'm just not sure if a relationship is the right thing for us right now."

(She looks remorsefully into his eyes and she can tell she hurt him by the confession. She briefly closes her eyes and sighs deeply. She moves a strand of hair that fell to her face behind her ear. Ric offers a polite smile, yet it's obvious he wasn't happy with her decision. He looks around and chuckles softly before facing her)

Ric: "It's okay. I-I know we have some things to work on before a relationship can take place." (smiles) "I will always love you no matter what. I understand your reasoning, though."

Liz: (somewhat surprised) "You do?"

Ric: (nods) "Yes." (tilts his head) "I know you also care about Jake."

Liz: (sighs deeply) "Ric..."

(He briefly raises his hand, stopping her thoughts so he can continue)

Ric: "It's okay, though. It's obvious he is someone you feel comfortable with." (chuckles nervously) "I just hope you can someday feel that way towards me."

(Elizabeth takes a step towards Ric and places her hand across his right cheek. She looks at him sweetly, yet politely)

Liz: "You know I feel comfortable around you. I'm just not sure my feelings are the same as yours right now." (sadly) "I'm sorry."

(Ric gently takes her hand to his lips and kisses it. He smiles at her)

Ric: "Don't be. You're being honest yet respectful with me about this. It's all I can ask for. I have no problem giving you all the time in the world until you know what you want to do. That is how much I love you."

(He leans down to her level and pecks her on the cheek before smiling)

Ric: "I'll let you get back to your house cleaning."

(She watches him make his exit. She plays with her hands nervously)

Liz: "I honestly don't know how long I'll need to think things through." (smiles a little) "I do love you, Ric." (sighs) "But I can't help the feelings I have for Jake." (groans) "Ugh! I know he's married. What to do?"

(Ric is walking down Elizabeth's porch when his cell phone rings. After retrieving it, he looks at the caller ID and rolls his eyes angrily. He presses 'talk' and puts the phone to his ear)

Ric: (scoffs) "What the hell do you want?"

 **Chapter 4 Done**

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the feedback on Chapter 4. I'm glad you're still with me on this story. If you have a minute, please continue to review/follow/favorite.**

 **reina13: Thanks for the review!**

 **ilovedana53: Thanks for the review!**

 **babeboo1968: Thanks for the review!**

 **arcoiris0502: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I honestly don't remember if Ric has tried to kill Elizabeth or not. It wouldn't surprise me if she did, though. lol.**

 **kcke2pen: I didn't realize I was doing slow building for this story. But now that I think about it, I do see your point. Thank you for letting me know. I appreciate the fact that you're still enjoying this story. I am multiple chapters ahead, but when I'm done posting what my beta is done with, I will definitely pick up the pace. Sometimes writers don't see what they're doing until their readers point it out. lol.**

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 5**

(Ric meets with 'Fake Jake' in the park. Ric swore he was about ready to kill the asshole. He honestly didn't know what the guy could want. Ric has been paying him generously. He guessed the guy wanted more. Ric was getting fed up. Ric paces back and forth until he sees 'Fake Jake' walking towards him and exhales deeply)

Ric: "Are you trying to get us into trouble? Huh? You know we can't be seen together."

('Fake Jake' scoffs at Ric's annoying tone. He rolls his eyes)

'Fake Jake': "I have a name, you know? If you ever cared to ask."

Rick: (chuckles dryly) "Am I supposed to care?"

(The steady glare 'Fake Jake' is giving Ric tells the lawyer he should. Ric sighs deeply before relenting)

Ric: "What's your name?"

'Fake Jake': "Pete Ross."

Ric: (shrugs) "Not bad."

Pete: (sarcastically) "Gee, thanks."

Ric: (annoyed) "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, you wanna tell me what it is you want?"

Pete: "Ooh, so serious."

(Ric walks to Pete with a deadly glare)

Ric: "Don't fuck with me, Ross. You think I didn't know your name before all of this? How the hell do you think I found you in the first place? I'm not an idiot."

Pete: (shakes his head) "Then quit acting like one. Ric, you think I don't know what drives you, what you're really after? I know exactly what you want." (raises his eyebrows) "Or should I say 'who' you want."

(Ric folds his arms and tilts his head in expectancy)

Ric: "Okay, I'll play along. What or 'Who' do I want?"

Pete: (smirks) "That Webber woman. Elizabeth, right? I believe that's her name."

(Ric's eyes widen in fury. He points at Pete in a serious tone)

Ric: "You stay the hell away from Elizabeth. You got that? You go near her..."

(Pete laughs as he holds up his hands)

Pete: "Relax, Ric. I'm not going to hurt her. If anyone will, you'll be the one."

Ric: (points at Pete) "As long as you keep your mouth shut."

Pete: (nods) "Oh, I will...for a price."

Ric: (laughs incredulously) "Excuse me?"

Pete: (nods seriously) "You heard me, Lansing."

Ric: (shakes his head) "I'm not giving you another cent. I already paid you generously."

Pete: (shrugs) "True." (smiles) "But I think I deserve another 'generous' payment, don't you think?"

(Ric walks in a circle as he laughs incredulously)

Ric: "I don't know who the fuck you think you are..."

Pete: (smiles evilly) "I'm the guy who can blow you out of the water." (shrugs) "What'll it be?"

Ric: (scoffs) "You're bluffing."

Pete: (raises his eyebrows) "You really want to take that chance?"

(Pete takes his phone out of his pants pocket and holds it up and smiles)

Pete: "One call to Elizabeth and your plan fails."

(Ric glances between the phone and Pete in a panic. Meanwhile, at Julian's garage where Jake is working, he is currently working on a motorcycle. He's kneeling on his knees as he is fiddling with a part. As he continues working, his eyes wander in a daze as flashbacks crowd his mind)

 *****Flashback*****

Liz: (chuckles) "Remember this?"

Jason: (smiles a little) "Of course. It was the painting you drew for me."

Liz: "The painting of the wind. I was a little nervous you wouldn't like it."

Jason: "Everything you draw for me I love. I hope you have it somewhere safe."

Liz: (nods) "I do." (smiles tenderly) "I would never let anything happen to it. Besides, you said I could keep it until you had a place for it."

Jason: "I remember. Hopefully, one day, we can hang it in our home. I will always treasure it, being it came from you."

Liz: (smiles) "You mean so much to me. You know that?"

Jason: (smiles tenderly) "That goes both ways."

 *****End Flashback*****

(Jason squints his eyes in confusion. What does that flashback mean? The woman's voice in the flashback...it sounded like Elizabeth's. He didn't understand how he could be having possible memory flashes of Elizabeth. He has never met her before the accident. Well, that he knew of. She wasn't sure if they had met before. He couldn't place her in his life. That was crazy, though. He must know her somehow if he is having those flashes or whatever they're called. Jake was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't talk to someone about it. Maybe it could help. Ugh. He honestly didn't know what to do)

Julian: "Are you okay?"

(Jake shakes his head in confusion before looking at his boss)

Jake: (nods politely) "Yeah. I'm fine." (under his breath) "Sometimes I wonder, though."

(At General Hospital, Elizabeth is walking down the hall when she sees Patrick coming out of an exam room. She walks to him)

Liz: (smiles) "How's it going, Dr. Drake."

(Patrick offers a smile when he sees her)

Patrick: (nods) "Can't complain."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Ooh, you're in that good of a mood, huh? Let me guess. Does Sam have anything to do with your happiness?"

Patrick: (chuckles) "As a matter of fact, yes. I can't imagine life getting any better."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Well, I'm happy for you."

Patrick: (smiles) "How's Jake?"

Liz: (shrugs) "Okay, I guess."

Patrick: "I still can't believe he's married."

Liz: (scoffs) "Tell me about it. You know, life would be so much simpler if Hayden wasn't in the picture."

Patrick: (laughs) "Ain't that the truth. I think it's definitely safe to say things would be better without her here."

Liz: (sighs) "Oh well. Unfortunately, she's not going anywhere."

Patrick: "I'm going to guess that you and Jake would be happy together if Hayden hadn't come back to Port Charles."

Liz: (defeated) "It doesn't matter. It is what it is." (clears her throat) "How did Jake's appointment go with you the other day? He said something about a routine checkup?"

Patrick: (nods) "Everything went fine. Surgery helped. Now, it's up to Jake if he is able to remember anything from his past. I'm not going to say whether he will regain his memories or not. Some patients in his case do, some doesn't. It really depends on him." (shrugs) "Who knows? Maybe he'll be one of the lucky ones."

Liz: (smiles slightly) "Yeah, maybe."

 **Chapter 5 Done**

 **Thank you for reading. Keep in mind, again, that I'm not completely sure (neither is my beta) what all words are spoken between Liason throughout the years. If you notice some wording is off, please disregard it and hopefully you're still enjoying the story. Thanks. Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Love me like you do

I am in the process of finishing this story so I can update it more regularly. I felt horrible that I didn't update it enough before. My last chapter was 5 and I'm currently on Chapter 25. Instead of updating it weekly/every 2 weeks, I want to update it daily or several times a week. So, I'm going to finish it and then can do that. For those of you who have stuck by me with this story, I ask you to continue being patient and I hope you will enjoy the outcome of LMLYD. Please share your thoughts so I know.

**Also, I'm nearing the end of my 2nd violent story where Lucky is the attacker and Jason is the rescuer of Elizabeth. It will be called 'Bring Me to Life'. I'm currently on Chapter 53 and I hope I do it justice. It is currently being beta'd, as well. I know many of you requested another violent story after I posted my short one 'because of you', but wanted a longer one. I am to please. Hehe. My apologies on taking forever. Any questions, let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My apologies on the delay of this update. I had every intention of posting every two weeks (well, I was hopeful, anyway), but my beta who I had before is no longer able to help. Thankfully, I have a new one and she's been helping me. While she isn't familiar with GH, I have a GH friend that helps me with any details I need to know to write my GH stories. In the end, though, all mistakes are my own. This story is now complete. My goal is to continue posting every weekend (Friday's or Saturday's). If that changes, I will let you know. If you are still with me and this story, please let me know. I am putting my own spin on the storyline to this story so if the details are off/wrong, consider it AU/AH. Thank you to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited this story so far. I hope to hear more from you. Enjoy. I don't own GH. For those of you that don't remember details from the first 5 chapters, here's a recap for you. If you don't need it, feel free to scroll down so you're at the next chapter.**

 **Recaps for Chapters 1-5**

 **'Jake' (Jason doesn't remember his identity yet) feels a connection to Elizabeth but doesn't have his memory back yet. Elizabeth feels a connection to him as well. Ric wants Elizabeth for himself and is willing to do anything to get her, even lie, despite the fact that Elizabeth made it clear she doesn't like it when he lies. Jake's been getting flashbacks of Elizabeth, but doesn't understand why. He doesn't understand why they're of Elizabeth and not Hayden, his 'wife'. Elizabeth is a bit confused too that he's having flashbacks of her, but she just downplays it that she couldn't have met him before. Hayden/Ric are in cahoots with each other. Ric hired Hayden to pose as 'Jake's' 'wife' so Ric can have Elizabeth. 'Jake' wondered to Liz if they ever went for rides on motorcycles, shocking Elizabeth, and they agreed maybe they met before his accident. Elizabeth privately wonders how 'Jake' could have those flashbacks as 'Jake' isn't Jason. Aiden/Cameron misses having 'Jake' at the house when he momentarily lived there with them and Elizabeth as he didn't have a place to live. Nikolas Cassadine makes a visit to a surprised Hayden as she's never met him before. He accuses her of being a fake and being in cahoots with someone. Hayden threatens to call the police and he tells her to go ahead because then her lies will be revealed. Nikolas knows that 'Jake' isn't really her husband. Liz admits to Ric that she's not ready to give him another chance, even though it's clear he wants another one but assures her he won't pressure her. 'Fake Jake' or Pete Ross as that's his real name, threatens to expose Ric if he doesn't pay up. Pete then threatens to call Elizabeth to tell her everything. Jake has another flashback of Elizabeth while at work, concerning Julian. Elizabeth tells Patrick it doesn't matter how she feels about 'Jake' as he's married and she would never come between that. Patrick comments that maybe 'Jake' will be one of the lucky ones and that his memory returned soon. Elizabeth hopes that's the case with Jake.**

 **arcoiris0502: Thanks for the review! I hope you're still with me and I will do my best to not delay any more updates. Thank you for being a loyal Liason fan (like me!). hehe.**

 **lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! LOL, I can't stand Ric either.**

 **babeboo1968: Thanks for the review!**

 **stonecold46: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I'm a HUGE liason fan too!**

 **reina13: Thanks for the review! Pete Ross is from the show. Ric hired him to pose as Jake Doe (before Jason remembered his identity on the show) and he was briefly known as 'Fake Jake'. Ric hired him to pose in a few wedding photos with Hayden Barnes to pretend he was Jason as Jason didn't have his memories at the time. I can't remember Pete Ross left on his own or if he was killed off. I have plans for Pete Ross/Ric in this story. hehe. It won't be pretty. Hope that answered your question. Any other questions, let me know and I'll answer them as best I can.**

 **Ejiliason: Thanks for the feedback. Enjoy this next update.**

 **Sciencegirl972: Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate it.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the feedback.**

 **Doralupin86: Thanks for the feedback.**

 **Trini12180: Thanks for the feedback.**

 **Ilovedana53: Thanks for the feedback.**

 **Pwrmom2: Thanks for enjoying this story. I hope to hear more from you. This story is complete, so will be updating on the weekends. If anything changes, I'll let you know.**

 **Kcke2pen: Thanks for the feedback.**

 **Liasonforever12: Thanks for the feedback and I'm so glad you're enjoying it.**

 **If I missed anyone in the reviews section, please accept my apologies and I'll make sure I thank them next time.**

* * *

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Artist: Ellie Goulding**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 6**

(Carlos is almost at Julian's garage. When he is close to the doorway, something tells him to stop and listen to what Jake and Julian are discussing. Julian always told him it was a bad idea to listen to private conversations, especially when they involve Julian himself. What Carlos figures, is that what Julian didn't know can't hurt him. Carlos couldn't stand Jake. He felt Jake wasn't good enough for the job. Carlos also had this gut feeling that Jake was working for someone who wasn't Julian. Carlos didn't dare voice his suspicions as he had no proof. Without proof, it wasn't worth discussing. Just as Carlos thought it was safe to make his appearance, he heard their voices again, so he stopped himself and continued to eavesdrop)

Julian: "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little out of it."

Jake: (smiles) "Yeah, I'm fine. I get the occasional flashbacks. I'm not sure what they mean, though."

Julian: (shrugs) "Maybe you're starting to get your memory back."

Jake: (sighs) "I wish that was the case, but I'm not sure."

Julian: "Do you know who's in your flashbacks? Do you recognize a voice?"

Jake: (trying to understand) "I think Elizabeth's...Elizabeth Webber. I-I can't really see a face, but I can hear the voice. It's weird because I don't think I've met her before my accident."

Julian: (shrugs) "What makes you say that?"

Jake: "Well, I asked her if she thought it was a possibility that maybe we did meet. She didn't think so."

Julian: "Keep in mind that your face is different now than it was before. You can't expect her to know if you two have met."

Jake: "Then how do you explain the familiar voices of her?"

Julian: (shakes his head) "You're right. I can't." (sighs sympathetically) "You know, I would understand it if you needed a little time off to sort everything out. You do great work around here. I don't want you to push yourself, though."

Jake: (smiles) "No, I'm fine. Thank you, though. I wanna keep myself as busy as possible." (hopeful look) "If I'm ever able to be more part of the business, I wouldn't mind, though."

(Julian narrows his eyes with curiosity. He admired his employee's dedication and willingness to learn more)

Julian: "I don't know if that it the best idea. Besides, I promised Sam I would keep your side of the business clean. I don't think she would like it very much if I offered you a spot in it."

(Jake sighs in defeat. He appreciated Sam's help in getting him this job. He did. He also knew that if Sloane had it his way, Jake would have found evidence against the Jerome's by now. Jake needed to be on the inside of the business, but knew not to press the issue as he didn't want to raise any red flags. That would just set Julian off. Jake wished Sam wouldn't have made her father make that promise. Great, now what was Jake supposed to do? He had to think of something soon)

Jake: "I respect that you wanna honor your promise to Sam. For some reason, though, I feel familiar with that side of the business. Not exactly sure why."

Julian: "Who knows? Maybe you were involved in that kind of life before you lost your memory. You know your way around a garage and motorcycles."

Jake: (chuckles) "Yeah. I do. Kinda weird, but cool at the same time."

(Carlos rolls his eyes in annoyance. Jake was really starting to piss Carlos off. He couldn't understand what Julian saw in the new guy. Carlos knew he had to think of something fast if he wanted to get rid of Jake. Carlos knew it was time to make his appearance. He walks a few feet away from the garage before loudly walking to Julian and Jake)

Carlos: (nods) "Hey, boss."

(Julian turns to face Carlos and offers a brief smile)

Julian: "Hey. Get everything done?"

Carlos: (nods) "Yep."

(Carlos narrows his eyes at Jake)

Carlos: "Pretty soon everything will fall into place."

(In the park, Ric looks at Pete in horror. Pete wouldn't really call Elizabeth, would he? How the hell did the fucker get her number? Ric glares at the man)

Ric: "How the hell did you get her number? It sure as hell wasn't from me."

Pete: (innocently shrugs) "I have my ways. In this small town, you should know it's not that hard to get things...if you ask nicely."

Ric: (scoffs) "'Nice' my ass."

(Pete raises his eyebrows and looks at the lawyer seriously)

Pete: "It's up to you. I can either press one little button to Elizabeth or you can pay up. Which is it?"

(Ric sighs deeply in anger. Ric was so ready to kill the asshole. He had no idea when he first hired the guy that he would turn his back on Ric. Ric paid Pete more than enough to keep his mouth shut. Ric knew, in that moment, that he may need to change his plans involving Mr. Ross)

Pete: (shrugs) "I'm waiting."

Ric: (venomly) "Fine. I'll pay you more. What's your price?"

Pete: (smiles) "I knew you'd see things my way."

Ric: (shouts) "What's your fucking price?!"

Pete: "Fifteen thousand should be enough."

Ric: (laughs in disbelief) "You're out of your mind."

Pete: "I'll expect it by the end of the day tomorrow. That should give you enough time."

(Ric points at Pete angrily)

Ric: "You're not going to get away with this."

Pete: (chuckles) "What are you going to do? Face it, Lansing. I own you." (chuckles) "See you tomorrow."

(Ric watches Pete walk away. Ric's hands shape into fists. He doesn't completely know what he is going to do with the prick. Ric knew one thing, though. Pete Ross has to be stopped)

 *****A Few Hours Later*****

(Elizabeth is at home. She realizes she forgot something at the hospital. She grabs her purse and goes to the door, opening it. Elizabeth is caught off guard to see Hayden standing in front of her. Hayden looks like she was just about to knock when she stops herself)

Hayden: (smiles) "Hi, Elizabeth."

Liz: (clears her throat) "Hayden." (smiles politely) "What can I do for you?"

Hayden: "I was hoping we could talk."

Liz: "Actually, I was about to head out."

Hayden: (chuckles) "I assure you, this won't take long."

(Elizabeth sighs as she lets the woman in. Elizabeth rolls her eyes in private, before facing the other woman. Elizabeth was getting tired of running into Hayden. She knows that since they both live in the same small town, they would inevitably bump into each other. Didn't mean the young mother had to like it. She does her best to smile politely)

Liz: "What does this have to do with?"

Hayden: "It's about Jake." (clears her throat) "I think there's a few things we need to get straight."

 **Chapter 6 Done**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them. Thank you to those to take the time to leave feedback.**

 **A/N: I'm in the process of writing some Liason short stories/one shots. Some are from different author's who chose not to continue them and I hope you're still into them. Any questions on the one-shots/short stories, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer.**

 **AN#2: You might notice the numbering of chapters is off. I will always have the correct chapter number at the beginning before the dialog. I don't know how to fix it so it might be like this from now on. After reading this, feel free to review as I thought you still could, but I was told by another reader that you can't again, so hopefully I corrected it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There was some confusion or a mix-up when I posted Chapter 6 yesterday. I noticed my regular reviewers didn't review and I think it's because I accidentally removed/reposted the AN and then the current chapter. Please know that it should be fixed now so for those of you that still want to leave feedback on Chapter 6, you still can. I always love hearing your thoughts, but I'll leave it up to you. I look forward to hearing from you on this chapter too. The A/N that I wrote a while back will remain up so there's no more mix-up on my part. It may show in the chapter box on the site that I'm a chapter ahead, but like I said before, so there's no confusion, I always label the correct chapter on the update page. Anyways, let me know if you have any questions and thanks as always for leaving feedback on my story chapters. It's always appreciated. Consider this a bonus chapter or an update to let you know about the mix-up. Enjoy.**

 **Thank you to trini12180, arcoiris0502, and guest for reviewing Chapter 6. If I receive any other reviews for that chapter, I'll make sure to name you in the next update as well as Chapter 7. Thanks again.**

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 7**

(Elizabeth looks at her new enemy with narrowed eyes. Hayden seemed friendly at first when they met. That quickly changed with the attitude Mrs. Barnes was now giving the young mother. In Elizabeth's opinion, Hayden seemed to have an attitude problem. Whether it is about Jake or something else. Elizabeth could be polite to Hayden, but it doesn't mean Elizabeth had to like her. Personally, Elizabeth didn't understand what Jake saw in Hayden when they first married. Evidently, Jake saw some redeeming qualities or he wouldn't have married her. Elizabeth didn't really want to talk with the woman before her. However, she didn't have a choice as Hayden was quite insistent. Elizabeth sighs deeply and folds her arms)

Liz: "Go ahead."

Hayden: (shrugs) "It's really quite simple. I want you to stay away from my husband."

(Elizabeth raises her eyebrows and doesn't look impressed)

Liz: "Are you aware that Port Charles is a small town? I can do my best to stay away from him, Hayden, but we are bound to run into each other."

Hayden: (scoffs lightly) "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Lizzie."

(Elizabeth glares at Hayden in annoyance. Elizabeth hated it when people called her 'Lizzie'. Then again, that seems to be the name her enemies called her. Elizabeth didn't really care that Hayden didn't like her as there was nothing she could do about it. There was definitely no love lost between the two women. No matter where you go, you will always have enemies. Well, right now, that was what Hayden was. Elizabeth rolls her eyes before tilting her head)

Liz: "What am I supposedly doing, Hayden?"

(Hayden takes a step towards Elizabeth while pointing at her)

Hayden: "I know you have feelings for Jake, Elizabeth. I could see it when I proved he was my husband in our hotel room at the Metro Court and I can see it every time I see you two together."

Liz: "No matter what feelings I may or may not have for Jake, I would never pursue them as he is a married man."

Hayden: (nods) "You're right. He is a married man. I'm trying to get settled with Jake. You know, resume our marriage, but it doesn't help when you're making those 'I have feelings for you' eyes at him. I am aware he has some type of feelings for you, Lizzie. You didn't know he was married until that night when I was on your doorstep. I'll cut you a break on that." (seriously) "But now that you DO know he's married, please respect that."

(Elizabeth was getting fed up with Hayden's holier than thou attitude. Nobody controls Jake, as much as Hayden was trying to. Elizabeth was also getting pissed off with how the woman was referring her to 'Lizzie'. Elizabeth decided that stopped right now. She glares at Hayden and walks towards her, pointing at her)

Liz: "I'm going to tell you this once and only once...so pay attention."

(Hayden tilts her head slightly and clears her throat, folding her arms)

Liz: "I have never denied I had feelings for Jake. I would never do anything or act on them out of respect for his marriage to you. There will be times when he and I bump into each other and share the occasional conversation. I will NOT ignore him as he is a friend to me, first and foremost. I don't know about everyone else in this town, but I do not ignore my friends. As much as you'd like to, you can't control Jake. No one can. He is his own person. So get over it. And in case you haven't noticed, my name is 'Elizabeth', not 'Lizzie'. If you can't call me by my real name, then don't speak to me at all." (raises her eyebrows) "Got it?"

Hayden: (chuckles a little) "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, I just don't let people walk all over me."

Hayden: "I know I don't control my husband. I would never try to control him. I just don't like it when you make those longing eyes at him. How would you like it if the roles were reversed and you were the wife and I was giving him those longing looks? I don't think you'd like that very much, would you? My marriage isn't perfect. I know that. It's a work in progress. I would like to leave this town, but unfortunately, Jake's job is here." (sighs) "So, I'm asking you nicely, Elizabeth. Please leave my husband alone. If he tries to talk to you, step away." (nods) "Thank you for your time."

(Hayden offers a polite smile before departing Elizabeth's house. Hayden sighs as she looks ahead on the porch)

Hayden: "That should put a stop to any 'accidental' visits between them." (shrugs) "If not..." (smirks) "I know exactly what to do next."

 *****The Next Day*****

(Ric couldn't believe things have escalated this far. Just a few months ago, he hired Hayden Barnes and Pete Ross, thinking it would be easygoing. Was he wrong? He thought he would just pay off Pete and the asswipe would vanish. Ric didn't want to admit it, but Pete held all of the cards. If he wanted to, he could blow Lansing out of the water. Ric would NOT lose Elizabeth. Yes, Elizabeth said she needed space, but Ric was certain she would come to her senses and give their relationship another go. She knew he loved her. Too much sometimes, yes. He hoped she knew he meant well. He wouldn't lose Elizabeth, especially to Jake Barnes. Ric knew that wasn't his real name. No one needed to know that, though. No one important)

(Ric looks at his watch. Where was Pete? Ric hoped Pete had come to his senses. He scoffs at the thought. Who the hell was he kidding? Pete Ross didn't care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted in the end. Pete knew Ric had money...lots of it. Ric decided this was going to be the last time he gave the prick any money. If Ross wanted any more, he would learn the hard way you don't fuck with Ric Lansing and get away with it)

(Ric's thoughts were dashed when he heard a pair of footsteps rustling in the grass coming towards him. Ric's moment of panic is gone when he sees Pete walking towards him)

Ric: (huffs) "For someone who is so desperate for cash, you sure take your sweet time getting here."

Pete: "I thought someone was following me, so I took the long way here."

(Ric's panic mode is back as he looks at the young man wide eyed)

Ric: "Who followed you?"

Pete: (sighs) "I said I _thought_ someone was following me. Get your hearing checked."

(Ric was trying to think of who could be onto them. He didn't need his plan to blow up in his face. Not now. Not when he was so close to making Elizabeth his again. Pete sees Ric's panicked state)

Pete: "Geez, relax, Lansing. I didn't see anyone."

Ric: (scoffs) "Just because you didn't see anyone doesn't mean there wasn't anyone there, you idiot. You have just as much to lose as I do in this."

Pete: "I'll have jail time. You're a lawyer. You have more to lose. You'll be disbarred, jailed, and lose your precious Elizabeth." (chuckles) "Sounds like you have more to lose."

(Ric venomously walks to Pete with a deathly glare)

Ric: "Don't fuck with me, Ross. I have the means of making you disappear. Don't make me play that card."

Pete: "Do you have the money or not?"

(Ric angrily shoves a white envelope into Ross's gut. Pete glances between the thick envelope and Ric, causing the lawyer to roll his eyes)

Ric: "Yes, it's all there."

Pete: (raises his eyebrows) "Better be." (smiles cheerfully) "Have a nice day, Lansing."

(Before Pete can walk past Ric, Ric roughly grabs the young man's arm and looks at Pete seriously)

Ric: "We're done, got it? I never wanna see you again. Leave town."

Pete: (shrugs) "Okay."

(Pete walks away. As he walks, he smirks)

Pete: (whispers) "When I'm good and ready."

(Meanwhile, at Julian's garage, Jake is currently behind the desk doing a few things when Sam peeks her head in)

Sam: "Dad, are you here?"

Jake: (politely smiles) "Hi, Sam. No, Julian isn't here. He had some business to take care of."

(As Sam walks in, she speaks)

Sam: "Oh. Well, that's okay. I'll just catch him another time."

(As she's about to turn around, Jake speaks)

Jake: "Anything I can help you with? Or I can pass a message along."

Sam: (chuckles nervously) "I was actually going to talk to him...about you."

 **Chapter 7 Done**

 **I'm not a fan of Sam or 'JaSam' in case any of you are wondering. I am a Liason fan all the way as you can tell from all my Liason stories. I'm only including Sam when she's needed. Jake/Sam will NOT be endgame. As I stated in my A/N at the beginning of this story, Liason will be endgame. It'll just take time getting there. I know obviously Jake will have some flashbacks of Sam on the show. I may have them, but not very many as I have no plans for anything involving Sam. I'm sorry, but for those of you that are 'JaSam' fans, you won't like this story if you're reading because I can't stand Sam. She's tolerable with Patrick. That's it. Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to lrobinson01, bjq, leeleelayla5, babeboo1968, guest, kcke2pen, pianogirl1, acroiris0502, and trini12180 for the feedback. I appreciate it more than you know. I lost my grandma not too long ago and her funeral was today. It was definitely sad. Writing my stories and posting them gives me comfort. I guess it's my escape from reality. I'm able to post a few more updates to lmlyd as I took the week off to be there for my mom. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next update. Thanks again for those who kindly review.**

 **To answer lrobinson01 question regarding if I'm going to add the real Jason, I won't be incorporating what the writers did on the show into my story (the 2 Jason's). I don't want to give away my story, but I will say that SB/BM won't both in here. Just the regular Jason eventually getting his memories back. Any other questions, feel free to ask. I have to admit, though, that with a few stories on the 2 Jason's being written on the site, it makes me kinda want to write one. But after this story is done and a few other Liason short stories, I'll be focusing on 'Following Your Heart' featuring Liason. It'll be based off ABCSOAPFAN1963's Liason story suggestion off 'step up and take the challenge'. If you're interested in hearing about that story (her and I discussed the storyline on it), let me know and I'll gladly tell you. I think, as of right now, I was the only one to take her up on the challenge. I'm 4 or 5 chapters into it right now.**

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 8**

(Jake looks at Sam curiously. He didn't know why Sam would talk to Julian about him. Did she suddenly have something against him? Did he accidentally do something to make her mad? He knew the only way to find out was to ask)

Jake: (chuckles nervously) "Did I do something to make you mad? If I did, I apologize."

(She looks at him with an alarmed face)

Sam: "No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

(He scratches his neck and shrugs)

Jake: "It's just the way you said you needed to talk to your father...about me." (smiles) "I hope you know that you don't have to be afraid of me."

(Sam quickly shakes her head with an apologetic face)

Sam: "No, Jake, I'm not afraid of you. I know you would never hurt me."

Jake: (confused) "O-kay...then why do you want to talk to Julian about me?"

Sam: (chuckles nervously) "It's nothing personal. I was just going to ask him how you've been doing here. You know, if you're doing okay." (raises her eyebrows) "If my father has done anything he shouldn't have..."

(Jake waves his hands and shakes his head, offering a smile)

Jake. "No. No. Your father has been kind. He treats me well here." (clears his throat) "Just so you know, though, if you ever have anything you want to know, feel free to ask. I have nothing to hide." (chuckles nervously) "I may not have my memory back yet, but I'm still an open book."

Sam: (smiles appreciatively) "Well, thank you, Jake." (tilts her head) "How do you like it here?"

Jake: (chuckles) "So far, I'm enjoying it. I found I like being around motorcycles, even riding them."

Sam: (smirks) "Ah. There's nothing wrong with that, though. I enjoy being around them, too."

Jake: (shakes his head) "Yeah, I don't know why, but...they feel...familiar to me. Like I've been around them for most of my life." (puzzled) "Does that seem weird to you?"

Sam: (shakes her head) "Not at all." (chuckles) "My husband, Jason, loved motorcycles, too. He rode them a lot."

Jake: (nods & smiles) "He sounds nice."

Sam: (nods) "He was. I loved his compassion, his dedication, and the fact that he didn't let anyone walk all over him." (smiles) "You two would've gotten along."

Jake: (tilts his head) "You miss him a lot, don't you?"

Sam: (nods) "I do. He was my heart and soul."

(Jake has a confused look on his face. He looks away slightly as a flashback comes)

 *****Flashback*****

Sam: (worriedly) "Be careful, okay?"

Jason: (chuckles) "I always am."

Sam: "Make sure you come back in one piece."

Jason: (chuckles lightly) "I can't always guarantee that, but I always come back."

Sam: (sighs) "Just come back to me, okay?"

 *****End of Flashback*****

(Sam can see Jake is in a distressed state. She attempts to comfort him by placing her hand on his shoulder)

Sam: (concerned) "Are you okay?"

(Jake attempts to break free from his thoughts and return to his conversation with Sam. He is hit with another flashback)

 *****Flashback*****

Jason: "It's not safe for us to be together."

Liz: "Don't you want to be with me?"

Jason: "Yes. That has never been the problem. I have always loved you. That will never change."

Liz: "Then please...let me make the decision. You have my heart. Our son is proof of that."

Jason: (chuckles) "I have always loved your determination."

Liz: (smiles) "My home is wherever you are."

 *****End of Flashback*****

(Jake takes a step back as he shakes his head in confusion. Sam walks toward him as she tries to get through to him)

Sam: "Jake, please. Talk to me. Are you okay? Are you having any memory flashbacks?"

(Jake shakes his head once again as he rests his hands on his head)

Jake: (whispers) "Elizabeth."

(Sam tries to make out what he's saying, but she can't hear him)

Sam: "Should I call 911?" 

(Jake finally regains control of himself. He clears his throat and shakes his head before looking at Sam in puzzlement)

Jake: "What? What did you say?"

(She attempts to comfort him, but his movements are keeping her from doing that)

Sam: "Do you need me to call 911 or bring you to the hospital?"

(He clears his throat. After a minute or two, he is able to look at Sam more clearly)

Jake: "No, I'm fine."

Sam: (sighs worriedly) "Are you sure? You don't look like yourself."

Jake: (chuckles slightly) "I get these flashes sometimes. Not sure if they're memories or what they are."

Sam: (shrugs) "Do you recognize any of the voices?"

(He is tempted to tell her he thought one voice is Elizabeth and the other is of her. He holds back as he doesn't want her to think he is nuts. Who the hell was he kidding? He probably is nuts. He doesn't quite understand what is happening. Maybe it was time to contact someone who could help him sort everything out. He wondered who it could help him. He faces Sam and offers a smile)

Jake: "No, not yet. It does get a little frustrating, though. Thank you for your concern. I assure you I'm fine."

(He can tell she doesn't look convinced by her skeptical face)

Jake: (chuckles) "Trust me. I'm fine."

(Sam turns her head slightly as she ponders her next move. She sighs deeply)

Sam: "Okay, if you're sure." (nods) "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

(Jake nods and they say their goodbyes. After Sam leaves, Jake folds his arms and lifts one hand up to his chin like he's thinking)

Jake: "These flashes...the voices sound so familiar. The female voices...they sound like...Elizabeth and Sam. Did I meet them before the accident? Before I tell anyone about these memories I may be having, I need to talk to someone about it first. A professional." (sighs) "I just hope it helps. I'm starting to look like a freak with all of these confused faces I'm giving everyone."

(Meanwhile, at Hayden's motel room, she and Ric are currently talking)

Ric: "Okay, what do you mean you got into Elizabeth's face?"

Hayden: (shrugs) "I confronted her at her place and told her to stay the hell away from Jake."

Ric: (raises his eyebrows) "I'm gonna guess you didn't say it like that."

Hayden: (sighs) "No. She would've deserved it, though. She thinks she knows everything."

Ric: "Enough to be suspicious. Pete already threatened to go to her. You, I can handle, though." (raises his eyebrows) "Something needs to be done to keep Elizabeth off track." (seriously) "I won't lose her to your hus...to Jake."

Hayden: (rolls her eyes) "Something tells me you're starting to."

(Ric tries to think of a way to keep his ex from getting too close to Jake. Hayden faces Ric with an evil smirk)

Hayden: "Don't worry. I know exactly how to keep them from growing closer."

Ric: (curiously) "What's going through that head of yours?"

Hayden: (smiles) "Oh, trust me. I have the perfect plan."

 **Chapter 8 Done**

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated. I figured I'd better add at least one JaSam flashback in this story even though I admit I didn't want to. Lol. But I honestly didn't think it'd be really realistic if I didn't add it. Anyway, see you next time, my loyal readers. In a few days, I'll be posting a Liason one shot, so please be on the lookout for it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My apologies on the delay as I know I usually post on Fridays/Saturday's. I figured my one shot (I feel alive) made up for it. Hehe. Thank you to trini12180, babeboo1968, leeleelayla5, guest, arcoiris0502, pianogirl1, bjq, and lrobinson01 for leaving feedback. I appreciate it. I love hearing your thoughts on my lmlyd updates. Thank you also for your sympathies regarding my grandma. It means a lot. My next update will either be Friday or Saturday as it's back to work for me tomorrow. Enjoy this next update and hope to hear more from you.**

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 9**

 *****The Next Day*****

(Jake comes out of the elevator at General Hospital. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he was beginning to wonder if he was losing his mind. He was having all sorts of flashes. He guessed of Elizabeth and Sam. He wasn't 100% sure as the voices in his flashes were a little disoriented. He didn't want to say anything to anyone until he was sure. He believed he wouldn't be sure until he spoke to a professional but he didn't know of anyone. He didn't know of any professionals. Not personally, anyway. He remembered Carly mentioning a Dr. Kevin Collins. She said he was the best, so he decided to give him a try. He knew the doctor was busy, but Jake hoped Dr. Collins could squeeze him in. If not, he'll make an appointment)

(Jake walks to the Nurse's Station. He was hoping to see Elizabeth there. He figured she had the day off. He still could not get over how beautiful she was. She befriended him at first sight. No questions asked. There was something special about her. He wished he knew why he felt this connection with her. Especially if he was having possible memories. Jake found it weird that he felt a connection with Elizabeth as well as possibly remembering her voice, yet he didn't feel a connection with Sam even considering that he was possibly remembering her voice. He didn't understand that. He was hoping Kevin Collins would help him understand. Jake greets a male nurse who is looking at his files)

Jake: "Hi. I was hoping you could let me know if Kevin Collins is in his office."

(The male nurse looks up to meet Jake's eyes)

Male Nurse: (smiles) "Hi, Jake."

Jake: (confused) "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Male Nurse: (chuckles) "You may not know me personally, but I was sometimes assigned to your case...along with Elizabeth."

Jake: (surprised) "Wait a minute. You're Felix, aren't you?"

Felix: (smiles) "In the flesh. How are you doing, buddy?"

Jake: (groans guiltily) "I'm sorry, man. I've seen you enough times around this hospital. I should've known who you are and your name."

Felix: (chuckles) "No sweat, Jake. Considering how many doctors and nurses are in this hospital, it's normal for you to not remember everyone."

Jake: (nods appreciatively) "Well, thank you, Felix."

(Jake briefly looks around before smiling at Felix)

Felix: (smirks) "She's not here. Today is her day off."

Jake: (puzzled) "Who has the day off today?"

Felix: (rolls his eyes) "Oh, come on, Jake. Anyone with eyes can see your feelings for her go past a friendship level."

(Jake narrows his eyes at Felix and he tilts his head slightly until he realizes who Felix is talking about. He sighs in defeat)

Jake: "You're talking about Elizabeth, aren't you?"

Felix: (snorts) "Obviously you were, too."

Jake: (narrows his eyes) "Has she said something to you?"

Felix: (shakes his head) "Nothing major." (smiles) "You like her, don't you?"

Jake: (chuckles) "You don't give up, do you?" (raises his eyebrows) "I am married, you know?"

(Felix shrugs as he thinks out loud)

Felix: "Hmmm...married to one woman while lusting after another. Interesting combination." (smiles) "You know who my pick would be."

Jake: (snorts) "I think everyone knows who your pick would be, dude."

(Felix can't help the laugh from coming out of his mouth. Jake raises his eyebrows as he continues to watch the male nurse)

Jake: "I'm glad to see I can amuse you."

Felix: (chuckles) "Sorry. Anyways, what was your question that you had earlier?"

Jake: "I'm, uh, looking for a Dr. Kevin Collins. Can you refresh my memory on where his office is?"

Felix: "You do know he mostly goes by appointment, otherwise he is usually out of his office dealing with patients out of town, right?"

Jake: (chuckles nervously) "I guess I was hoping he'd be in right now." (shrugs) "I won't know if he's in or not if I don't go check. Unless you know his office number?"

Felix: (shakes his head) "Not by heart, but I can look it up."

Jake: (smiles) "Thanks."

(Felix looks up the doctor's office extension number before dialing it. He puts the receiver up to his ear. After several rings, the male nurse hears a voice on the other line pick up)

Felix: "Dr. Collins? Yes, this is Nurse Felix Dubois. I'm at the Nurse's Station on the second floor. I have a Jake Barnes, formerly Jake Doe, here to see you. No, he doesn't have an appointment. He was hoping to speak with you, if possible. Yes, I'll tell him. Thanks."

(Felix hangs up the phone and faces his former patient)

Felix: (smiles a little) "You're in luck. Dr. Collins said he can speak with you. He doesn't have much time, so you better hurry."

Jake: (confused) "Where's his office again?"

Felix: "Around the corner and first door to your left."

Jake: (nods) "Thanks. Talk to you soon, Felix."

Felix: (smiles) "I look forward to it."

(Jake departs and heads to Dr. Collin's office. Once he reaches the office, he sees the name 'Dr. Kevin Collins' sign by the door)

Jake: (sighs) "Here goes."

(Jake knocks on the door. He hears a 'come in'. Jake opens the door and goes partly in, seeing a man get out of his office chair)

Jake: "Dr. Collins?"

Dr. Collins: (nods) "That's right. You must be Jake Barnes."

(The two men shake hands and smile at each other)

Jake: "Yes. I know you're a busy man and that technically I don't have an appointment, but I was hoping I could speak to you."

Dr. Collins: "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Barnes?"

Jake: (raises his eyebrows) "What do I start?"

(Elizabeth walks up to her front door and is about to unlock it when she hears a not so friendly voice)

Hayden: "Hello, Elizabeth."

(Elizabeth groans softly in annoyance and briefly closes her eyes before smiling politely)

Liz: "You sure do like to sneak up to people, don't you?"

Hayden: (chuckles) "Sorry. It wasn't my intention."

Liz: (under her breath) "Yeah, I'll bet." (clears her throat) "What do you need, Hayden?"

Hayden: "Can we speak inside? It feels weird to do it out here."

Liz: (under her breath) "Like I care." (clears her throat) "I'm expecting my sons soon, so say what you need to say."

Hayden: "Ooh, right to the point." (chuckles) "I like that."

(Hayden follows Elizabeth inside and makes herself comfortable on the couch. Elizabeth rolls her eyes at the other woman)

Liz: "What did you need?"

Hayden: "I wanted to thank you."

Liz: (confused) "For what?"

Hayden: (smiles) "For keeping your space from my husband. I've been able to get much closer to Jake without you being everywhere he turns."

(Elizabeth walks towards Hayden and points at her in an accusatory tone)

Liz: "For the record, I have not stayed away because I choose to, as much as you would like that. I have stayed away because I've been busy." (scoffs) "Unlike you, _sweetie_ , some of us actually have to work for a living." (raises her eyebrows) "I'm going to guess that Jake is working for Julian Jerome to support your pathetic ass." (tilts her head) "Am I right?"

(Elizabeth can tell she hit a nerve as Hayden was giving the nurse a deathly glare. It was true, though. The times she spoke to Jake, he never said anything about Hayden working, as well. Hayden rolls her eyes at Elizabeth)

Hayden: "That's between me and my husband."

Liz: (chuckles) "I'll take it as a 'yes' then."

(Hayden takes the opportunity of making Elizabeth jealous, or at least, uneasy. She speaks innocently)

Hayden: "You know, Lizzie, Jake and I have gotten _a lot_ closer. It may sound weird to you. However, it's a natural step for him and me as we're man and wife." (raises her eyebrows) "You _do_ know what I mean, right?"

(Elizabeth looks at her in confusion as she wonders what the bitch means)

(At Julian's apartment, Julian and Carlos are talking business)

Julian: "Is there a reason you wanted to meet here at my place versus the garage where we usually meet...at least lately, we have."

Carlos: "Let's just say I didn't want to get interrupted by Jake Barnes or whatever the hell he is calling himself these days."

Julian: (raises his eyebrows) "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't like Jake much." (shrugs) "What do you have against him?"

Carlos: "Simple. I don't trust the man. Never have, never will. I think you're wrong in trusting him."

Julian: (shakes his head) "I never said I trusted Jake. I merely hired him as a favor to my daughter. Jake has no ties to the business. He works in the garage. That's it."

Carlos: (shakes his head) "I still don't trust him."

Julian: (sighs) "Just do your job, Rivera. That's all you need to worry about." (shrugs) "What did you need to discuss with me?"

Carlos: (sighs) "I got word on a new shipment schedule and I needed your input on what pier to have it shipped to."

(They discuss business for a few minutes before Carlos nods and makes his exit. Once outside his bosses place, Carlos looks ahead seriously)

Carlos: "Looks like I need to step up my game and prove what a liar and a fraud Mr. Barnes is. Make no mistake, Barnes, I WILL find out what it is that you're hiding."

 **Chapter 9 Done**

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to starhine, lrobinson01, bjq, arcoiris0502, pianogirl1, guest, notenoughlove, trini12180, and LiasonMorgan for leaving feedback. I love hearing your thoughts. To answer 'guest', yes I plan on having Liz get her revenge on Hayden for the way Hayden acts. However, it won't happen for a bit yet. When I first started this story, I unintentionally had this story slow going. I assure you though that the story will pick up later. To LiasonMorgan, little Jake will NOT be in this story. To notenoughlove, I won't be including the nurse's ball. To be honest, I feel I wouldn't do that part justice as I'm not always the best with descriptions. Hehe. I also never planned on having that in my story. Hope I answered your questions. Anymore, let me know. Thanks again for reviewing.**

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 10**

(Dr. Collins is sitting in his desk chair looking at Jake, who is sitting in a chair across from the doctor. The two men share a polite smile before Dr. Collins breaks the silence)

Dr. Collins: "So, I understand you go by Jake Barnes now, not Jake Doe."

Jake: (nods) "Yes, sir." (clears his throat) "A woman named Hayden Barnes came to Port Charles stating I was her husband. She showed me the proof she had, which were an X-ray picture of my recent brain surgery, pictures of our life together, and documents."

Dr. Collins: (nods) "Hmmm...interesting. Now, obviously anyone can fake documents given the right person if they're a good hacker. I think the same may go for pictures. Then again, you had plastic surgery after your surgery, so your face is different. You said you have no memory of your previous face?"

Jake: (shakes his head) "No, sir. What's weird is...I have no memory of Hayden, my newfound wife...but I have had some flashes of Elizabeth Webber and Sam Morgan." (slightly confused) "At least, I think the flashes are of them."

Dr. Collins: (narrows his eyes) "What makes you say that?"

Jake: "Well, the flashes of voices are a little disoriented, so I could be wrong on whom the voices belong to."

Dr. Collins: "How long have you known Mrs. Morgan and Miss Webber for?"

Jake: "I met them after the accident." (smiles) "Elizabeth was my nurse." (chuckles) "Sam and I didn't exactly get along until recently."

Dr. Collins: (surprised) "Oh?"

Jake: "I'm sure you've heard of the bomb explosion on the Haunted Starr."

Dr. Collins: (nods) "Yes, I have."

Jake: "Sam's brother, Lucas Jones, was on it and she blamed me for it. She's right though, of course."

Dr. Collins: "It sounds like she understands what happened now. Yes, I did hear you were the one behind it. I also heard you were under Helena Cassadine's control."

(When Jake is confused on how the doctor is aware of this, Dr. Collins chuckles)

Dr. Collins: "Your friend, Carly Jacks, filled me in on a lot of it. She was quite willing to tell me everything."

Jake: (laughs) "Yeah, she is definitely one of a kind. The first time I met her, I felt this connection to her...like I've met her before."

Dr. Collins: "She was quite insistent on you and I talking before. I'm gonna guess the reason we didn't have a visit was because you were under Helena Cassadine's mind control at the time?"

Jake: (nods) "Yes. I've since had surgery to remove a chip that she had someone put in me to control me." (chuckles) "I gotta tell you, doc, it feels a hell of a lot better now that she has no power over me."

(Dr. Collins nods in response. He decides to go back to an earlier topic)

Dr. Collins: "Do you feel you know Elizabeth and Sam's voices well enough by now, considering it's been a few months?"

(Jake thought of that question for a few moments before nodding)

Jake: "Yes. Whether it's face to face or over the phone, I'd like to think I do."

(Dr. Collins tries to figure out how to ask his next question so Jake understands it. Dr. Collins leans forward and rests his elbows on the edge of his desk, folding his arms)

Dr. Collins: "I'm going to end this brief session with a question. I want you to think about it and make an appointment to see me again and then you can answer it, okay?"

Jake: (nods) "Okay."

Dr. Collins: "After leaving my office, I want you to think about your flashes and try comparing the voices to Elizabeth's and Sam's. Either that, or when you're having one of your flashes, compare them to their voices. You said you're not entirely sure it belongs to them. One way you'll find out is trying that. I'll make sure to have a spot open for you when you make an appointment."

(The two men rise from their seats. Kevin walks around his desk to Jake and they shake hands. Jake thanks the doctor and walks out of the office. At Elizabeth's house, she had a feeling she knows what Hayden was talking about. Then again, she didn't really feel like playing the guessing game. Elizabeth sits on the other side of the couch and rests her hands on her thighs)

Liz: "Okay, Hayden, I'll bite. How are you and Jake getting closer?"

Hayden: (chuckles) "I thought you would've known from my clues."

Liz: (seriously) "I'm not in the mood for any of your goddamned games. Say whatever you came to say and get the fuck out."

(Hayden couldn't help the smirk from appearing. She leans back and folds her arms)

Hayden: "I wonder if Jake is aware of the way you talk to people."

Liz: (shakes his head) "Not 'people'...just you." (raises her eyebrows) "You're lucky."

(Hayden was getting annoyed at the attitude Elizabeth was giving her. Hayden sighs and decides to keep playing with the woman by her)

Hayden: "When I said that Jake and I were getting a lot closer..." (chuckles) "I meant sexually." (raises her eyebrows) " _Now_ , do you get my drift?"

(Elizabeth didn't know if the bitch was playing tricks with her. The way Jake has been acting lately, he hasn't given any indication that he was interested in Hayden that way. The young mother decides to play with Hayden, as well)

Liz: "Interesting...considering he has never given me that indication when we spoke. In fact, it's always been _me_ he's been interested in and vice versa. Of course, I would never get involved with him being he's married."

Hayden: "I'll admit that I know he's attracted to you. But you should also know a man can't hold out too long on sex before he gets it from somewhere else. He may have had feelings for you, but when it comes to intimacy, a husband always gets it from his wife." (chuckles) "Now, do you get the picture or do I need to describe our sexual relations as well?"

(Elizabeth can't take it anymore. She knew Hayden was cruel in her taunting. She never knew the bitch was this bad. Elizabeth gets up from the couch and walks to the front door. She opens it and glares at the woman)

Liz: "Get the fuck out of my house. _Now!"_

Hayden: (smiles) "With pleasure."

(Hayden gets up off the couch and walks to the front door. She faces Elizabeth and smiles)

Hayden: "I'm so glad we had this little chat."

(Hayden leaves the house. Elizabeth slams the door and scoffs)

Liz: "Bitch!"

(She thinks about what Hayden said about her marriage details to Jake)

Liz: "He can't possibly be sleeping with her, can he? He has always said he doesn't think of her like that as she's practically a stranger to him. He even told me he wishes he was with me." (trying to understand) "So, what changed? I don't want to believe her, but..." (sighs) "Maybe he did get tired of waiting and Hayden is right there waiting in the wings."

(She rests her head in the palm of her hands and moans softly before looking ahead)

Liz: "Oh, what to do? What to do?"

(Ric is walking to the front desk of the Metro Court, hoping to make a reservation for him and Elizabeth when he spots Carly coming around the corner)

Ric: (sighs) "Great. Just what I need."

(Carly stops when she's standing across from the lawyer)

Carly: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ric: (politely smiles) "Well, if you must know, I'm here to make a reservation."

Carly: (snorts) "Who's the unlucky woman?"

Ric: (rolls his eyes) "What's it to you?"

Carly: (smirks) "So I can warn the poor woman away from you."

Ric: (scoffs) "Elizabeth doesn't even like you."

Carly: (smiles wide) "Ah, Elizabeth!" (clears her throat) "Yes, she and I haven't had the best relationship over the years. I'd like to think that she and I have gotten closer to where we're at least friends or civil."

Ric: (laughs incredulously) "How the hell can you be civil with her when you've constantly been making accusations down her throat?"

Carly: "The only accusations or attitude I give her is when she is with you. She can do a lot better than you."

Ric: (chuckles) "I can make her happy."

Carly: (smirks) "Not as happy as Jake could, though."

Ric: "Have you forgotten he's married, Carly?"

Carly: (shrugs) "He may be at the moment. I think you and I both know that marriage is a joke." (smiles) "Don't we?"

 **Chapter 10 Done**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you as always for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. Babeboo1968, thank you for the review. For some reason, the site isn't recognizing the feedback you left. The site isn't showing it. But I received it in my inbox (email). Thank you to guest, bjq, starhine, guest, pianogirl1, lrobinson01, trini12180, arcoiris0502, kcke2pen, babeboo1968, and notenoughlove for the reviews.**

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 11**

 *****The Next Day*****

(Ric's at Kelly's sitting at a table near the front door. He is going through papers for a case later that day. He is finding it increasingly difficult to focus, though. His mind keeps going back to the previous day when he tried to make a dinner reservation for him and Elizabeth. When Carly refused to reserve them a table and further rubbed it in that Elizabeth would never have dinner with him as she doesn't think of him in a romantic sense, Ric was pissed. He told Carly off, but it didn't make one bit of a difference as he knew the object of his affection only had eyes for Jake. Ric would soon change that. Ric vowed that no matter what he had to do, Elizabeth would be his in the end. So, Ric decided to wait to take her out until she agreed to it)

(Ric couldn't help but wonder if Carly knew anything about his secret plans for Elizabeth and was taunting him. Carly may have been a bitch to him, but he knew she wasn't stupid. She knew there was something fishy about Jake's sudden wife even though Hayden provided 'proof'. If Carly did have an inkling of Ric's plans, he would have no problems shutting her up. He wouldn't kill her as that'd raise too many red flags. No, he knew she had secrets, secrets she wanted kept private. He knows it would be easy to find them and use them to his advantage)

(As for Pete Ross, even though Ric paid him off, again, he had a stinking suspicion that the asshole wasn't done blackmailing him. If push came to shove, Ric would show him who's boss. Ric wonders how Hayden was handling the Jake/Elizabeth situation. Ric didn't have to tell Hayden twice that if Ric gets caught, Hayden goes down, too)

(Ric knew he needed to come up with a concrete plan to make Elizabeth sever all ties with Jake. When Hayden said she had a plan to make that happen, he couldn't help but wonder what it was. Ric planned on asking Miss Barnes the next day if nothing has changed by then. Ric had come this far to make Elizabeth his. After all, they were married twice and by the time Ric was done, he would make her his wife again. He would not lose her to Jake fucking Barnes. Ric knew obviously that's not Jake's last name. No one needed to know that, though. What Ric didn't know was that Jake Barnes was really Jason Morgan, Elizabeth's true love. As far as Ric knew, Jason was dead. There was no way that Morgan would ever turn up alive as he drowned in the river after being shot. Ric was smart enough to know he could never compete with Jason for Elizabeth's heart. Yes, Elizabeth would always care for Ric, but nowhere near what she feels for Jason. In that moment, Ric believed he had no real competition for Elizabeth's heart)

(Ric continued to try focusing on his court papers. He sighs deeply and wipes his eyes with his hands before slamming the papers on the table)

Woman: (worriedly) "Are you okay?"

(Ric glances up to see who was speaking to him revealing Molly. He offers a brief smile)

Ric: "Hi, sweetie."

Molly: (concerned) "What's wrong, dad?"

Ric: (shakes his head) "It's nothing."

(Molly takes a seat across from her father as he attempts to calm her state of mind)

Ric: "I'm fine."

Molly: "No, you're not." (sighs) "Dad, I know when something is troubling you. Please talk to me."

Ric: (chuckles nervously) "It's just about a case I'm working on."

(Molly observes her father's facial expressions, which show that his panicked state goes a lot further than a court case. She has seen him when he is worried about a case and when it's a personal matter. In this case, it's a personal matter. She raises her eyebrows and shakes her head)

Molly: "No, it's not."

(Ric looks at his daughter with a surprised face and chuckles nervously)

Ric: "What do you mean?"

Molly: (sighs sympathetically) "Dad, I love you. I've been your daughter long enough to know when you're lying, to know when you're truly in distress."

Ric: (smiles nervously) "You know my different faces that well, huh?"

Molly: (nods) "I know your achievements and your fatal flaws."

Ric: (jokingly) "How did you become so observant?"

Molly: (smiles a little) "You and mom are both lawyers. I learned from the best."

Ric: (chuckles) "Sometimes I don't know whether that's a good thing or not."

Molly: (nods) "It's a good thing. You two showed me how to read people better." (sighs) "Now, as for your distressed state, I'm going to guess it has to do with Elizabeth." (tilts her head) "Am I right?"

(Ric tries not to make eye contact with his daughter as he doesn't want to admit the truth to her. Meanwhile, at General Hospital, Elizabeth has just finished examining a patient. She is walking down the hall when she hears a familiar voice)

Jake: "Hey, Elizabeth!"

(She briefly turns around to see it is indeed Jake. She sighs softly as she tries to figure out what to say. Jake reaches her and smiles happily at her)

Jake: "You're a hard woman to find these days."

Liz: (politely smiles) "I didn't know you were trying to."

Jake: (chuckles) "Of course."

(Jake can tell her mind is preoccupied and grows concerned)

Jake: "Are you okay?"

(Elizabeth briefly looks at Jake before facing forward again)

Liz: "I'm fine. Why?"

Jake: "Because I can tell when something is wrong."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "Everything's okay. Just a busy day. That's all."

(Jake tries to figure out why she is acting so funny. He knew he's only known her for a few months, but he felt he knows when something is wrong. In his heart, they have gotten a lot closer to where they can both tell if something doesn't seem right. He gently grabs her arm to stop her from walking to her destination and they face each other. He tilts his head and sighs softly. He looks in her sparkly eyes)

Jake: "If something is wrong, maybe I can try to help."

(Elizabeth clears her throat and tries to avoid eye contact with him. It was becoming hard to do. She wanted to tell him the truth. She knew she couldn't, though. She looks at him in the eyes with a pained expression)

Liz: "It's not a good thing to do."

Jake: (confused) "What's not a good thing to do?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "We can't be friends anymore."

Jake: (surprised) "What?"

Liz: (stutters) "Look, I-I gotta go."

(She quickly walks away, causing him to look at her in a puzzled state)

Jake: "W-Wait! Elizabeth!" (shakes his head in confusion) "What the hell is going on?"

(At Hayden's hotel room, Hayden is going through her purse when she hears a constant knocking at her door. She rolls her eyes in annoyance)

Hayden: "If that is you, Ric...you need to learn to be patient."

(She gets fed up from the loudness of the constant knocking and walks to the door in a huff, answering it)

Hayden: "I'm taking care of the plan, okay?"

(Her eyes widen when she sees it's not Ric, but Nikolas. He can't help the smirk from forming)

Hayden: (sighs deeply) "What the hell do you want?"

Nikolas: "What's this about a plan you're taking care of?"

(Nikolas raises his eyebrows and smiles evilly, causing her to grow nervous)

 **Chapter 11 Done**

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to kcke2pen, trini12180, arcoiris0502, leeleelayla5, guest, pianogirl1, and starhine for taking the time to leave feedback. My apologies on not posting yesterday. By the time I got off work, I was too wiped to do anything so I wound up going to bed early. Here's the next update. I'm off on Monday, so I'll be updating this story again. I have a question for you, my loyal readers. I work during the week, but I have a weird schedule. I am able to update once during the week if you would like an extra update besides on the weekends. The thing is, though, is that I wouldn't be able to respond to the reviews until the weekend. Do you want an extra update even though I wouldn't be able to respond right away or do you refer the usual update on the weekends? Please let me know if you have a preference. Please know I WILL respond to your feedback by the weekend as I would never ignore my faithful reviewers. There are times when I work Friday's, so if that happens, the weekend update will take place on Saturday's. As for next weekend (23** **rd** **-25** **th** **), I won't be updating Friday as I work a full shift, but will update Saturday. I know that's a long ways off, but I just wanted to keep you in the loop. Anyway, please enjoy this next update and share your thoughts. Thank you!**

 **Title: Love Me Like You Do**

 **Summary: Jason has been presumed dead for two years. Elizabeth meets the mysterious 'Jake' and a connection is formed as she takes him under her wing. Ric witnesses the growing bond between them and does everything he can to sabotage their relationship so he can make Elizabeth his. How far will he go and will he succeed? Set after 3/31/2015. Liason Endgame.**

 **Chapter 12**

(Nikolas crosses his arms and looks at Hayden with curiosity)

Nikolas: "So, what's this about a plan?"

Hayden: (scoffs) "What are you talking about?"

Nikolas: "You're the one that said it, my dear, not me."

(He decides to walk in even though she didn't say he could. She rolls her eyes before shutting the door)

Hayden: "You know, you really need to learn your manners. How would you like it if someone just walked into your home without asking?"

Nikolas: (snorts) "They do it all the time. I love my family and close friends, but they have a tendency to let themselves in."

(As Hayden walks towards Nikolas, she speaks)

Hayden: "They don't knock?"

Nikolas: (nods) "Yes, they knock. I have a butler, but he isn't always around to open the door and see people in."

Hayden: (hands on her hips) "Well, unlike you and your guests, I'd like to think I have a choice whether or not I let someone in." (raises her eyebrows) "And for the record, I don't recall allowing you enter my room."

Nikolas: "But you'll let your partner in crime in, right?"

Hayden: "I never said I was working with someone or that I have an agenda."

Nikolas: (laughs) "Oh, please! We both know you are. I know you don't want Jake around Elizabeth. That much is obvious."

Hayden: "Jake is my husband. Of course I won't want her filthy paws all over him. Can you blame me?"

Nikolas: (acknowledges) "Elizabeth is a beautiful woman."

Hayden: (smirks) "Sounds like you have a soft spot for her."

Nikolas: (rolls his eyes) "No. We've just been friends for a long time."

Hayden: (shrugs innocently) "I don't know, Nikolas. It sounds a lot more than that."

Nikolas: (clear his throat) "You're getting off topic, Miss Barnes."

(He points at her with a serious tone and expression)

Nikolas: "I know you're working with someone...or for someone."

(Hayden shrugs while tilting her head and crosses her arms)

Hayden: "You sound so sure of everything. Why don't you tell me?"

Nikolas: "I may not know who you're working for yet, but I do know you have an agenda. Mark my words, I WILL find out."

(Hayden observes his behavior and takes the opportunity to play a little with him. She casually walks to him. When she reaches him, she looks at him sexily and slides her hands up his arms)

Hayden: "I bet you're hot in bed, aren't you?"

(Nikolas looks at her in disbelief)

Nikolas: "E-Excuse me?"

(Hayden shrugs as she rubs her hands up and down his arms before moving to his chest)

Hayden: (chuckles softly) "Oh, come on, Prince Cassadine. I'm sure you'd had your pick at the ladies. I'll bet they've all said the same thing: you leave them wanting more."

(Before she has a chance to slide her hands below his stomach, he grabs her hands and glares at her)

Nikolas: "Look, lady, I don't know what you're trying to do..."

Hayden: (smirks) "What do you think I'm trying to do, Prince Nikolas?"

Nikolas: "My name is Nikolas. If you don't know that by now, you're even more delusional than I thought." (raises his eyebrows) "And for the record, your charms don't fool me. I know you have a secret and I WILL find out what it is."

(He forcefully puts her hands down and gives her a polite smile)

Nikolas: "You have yourself a good day, Mrs. Barnes."

(He walks past her and leaves her hotel room with her looking on. At General Hospital, Elizabeth has just finished with a patient when she walks to the Nurse's Station. She grabs a few files and begins to work on them. She is completely oblivious to Felix's sudden appearance)

Felix: "Hello? Earth to Nurse Webber?"

(Elizabeth quickly shakes her head and blinks as she looks at her friend)

Liz: "Huh?"

Felix: (chuckles) "Someone's mind is occupied."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. Just never ending paperwork."

Felix: (raises his eyebrows) "Or never ending thoughts of Mr. Barnes." (smirks) "Am I right?"

(Elizabeth gathers her paperwork and glares at the male nurse, which causes him to chuckle)

Felix: "Oooh, trouble in paradise?"

Liz: (sighs) "There's no trouble in paradise, Felix. I just have a lot on my mind and Jake is married. No matter how I feel about that, I won't come between marriage vows."

Felix: (sympathetically) "I know you don't want to, girl. You're the kindest person I know." (jokingly) "Sometimes I think you don't have a mean bone in your body."

Liz: (smirks) "That's because you didn't know me when I first came to Port Charles."

Felix: (raises his eyebrows & smiles) "Ooh, I did someone have a mean streak I didn't know about?"

Liz: (smiles) "Bet your ass I did."

Felix: (excitedly) "Details, woman. I need details."

(She laughs at his enthusiasm)

Liz: "Someone's eager."

Felix: "I didn't know one of my best friends had a wild streak."

Liz: "I smoked, for starters."

Felix: (shocked) "Okay, I didn't expect that." (tilts his head) "How long did that last?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "Not very long. I was rebellious at the time."

Felix: (shrugs) "What else?"

Liz: "I drank beer."

Felix: (chuckles) "When you said you were rebellious, you weren't kidding."

Liz: (smiles) "But I grew up." (jokingly) "I hope I turned out alright."

Felix: (nods & smiles) "You are just fine, my dear."

(They briefly hug before getting back to work. Minutes after she is entering information on the computer, her mind wanders to the other day when Hayden came to her house and warned her 'kindly' to stay away from Jake. Elizabeth shook her head and scoffs slightly at the bitch's demand. The nurse couldn't stop the sadness from appearing as she remembered Hayden's details about her sex life with Jake. The night when Hayden made her entrance as Jake's wife was the night Jake and Elizabeth were going to take their relationship to the next level. Elizabeth swore she could've killed Hayden after that. Elizabeth had been dreaming about that night for a long time)

(If it wasn't for Hayden coming into the picture, Elizabeth and Jake could have had a very different life right now. They would be happy and in love. They never said the 'L' word yet, but she had a feeling it was only a matter of time before it happened. Elizabeth knew there was always a possibility of Jake's past coming back and him remembering everything. After months of waiting, Jake came to the conclusion it would never happen. He was fine with that. He accepted it. It just meant he could move on. That person he wanted to move on with was Elizabeth)

(Elizabeth had to accept the fact that she and Jake had no future together. As much as she wanted him, she couldn't have him. Even though she and Jake haven't known each other that long, in her heart, it feels like she knew everything there was to know about him. What she realized in that moment both scared her and made her face light up. Elizabeth realized she was in love with Jake)

 **Chapter 12 Done**

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
